Vocal Tales
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: No matter how many times they are incarnated, the Vocaloids will have plenty of tales to tell.
1. Table of Contents plus Disclaimer

I'm starting this collection of one-shots because there aren't enough stories out there of and with a variety of Vocaloids (at least stories that meet my preference, in particular when it comes to pairings). Plus, I'm having a tough time sticking to a story idea to write under the Vocaloid category, so this will do for now.

This first 'chapter' will be a table of contents/index to make navigating around here easier.

Before getting to the table of contents, though…

(1)** The Vocaloid franchise, along with anything related to it, does not belong to me. The day it does will be the day I sprout onions on my back while gaining the ability to spew sleep-inducing cables (how they induce sleep is up to your imagination). The world will fall under my powerful army of raving ferrets that I'll possess under my command, with the thirst for furniture carnage.**

(2) You will only find this disclaimer on this page. (Thank God because it's a mess.)

(3) Vocaloid mascots/characters/insert-your-preferable-choice-of-word-here will be used in this collection. Fanloids and Utauloids will be mentioned if they _ever_ manage to be used.

(4) One-shots will all be alternate universe. If any are related to one another, I will state it here.

(5) Lengths of shots will be a minimum of one hundred words. There're really mostly short shots, though.

(6) Pairings may be hinted at. Read at your own discretion.

(7) This collection will be under the rating T, for Teen, to be on the safe side. However, some slight explicit content may be touched upon, so once again, read at your own discretion.

(8) Genres can range from Action to Drama to Mystery to Western (I highly doubt the latter two will ever show up, but you never know); however, the overall genre will be Family/Friendship. Some Romance may be sprinkled in there, but it'll be rare.

(9) Head-canon is guaranteed to be utilized.

(10) Each 'chapter' will end with a set of author's notes explaining why I wrote what I did.

Now, on to the table of contents

'

'

'

'

'

_**Section 1**_

VT1 – **Some Peace, Please** (featuring SeeU, Kaai Yuki, and Prima)

VT2 – **Chance It?** (featuring Yuzuki Yukari, CUL, and Oliver, with mentions of Tonio.)

VT3 – **Finding Something** (featuring Gachapoid/Ryuuto and SeeU, with mentions of Gackpoid and Megpoid.)

VT4 – **Possible Duo** (featuring Miriam and Kaai Yuki, with mentions of SONiKA)

VT5 – **Dark Times** (featuring Sweet Ann, Megurine Luka, SF-A2 miki, and Nekomura Iroha)

VT6 – **Small Fantasy** (featuring VY1 "Mizki" – Kiku Kobushi image and SONiKA)

VT7 – **Cold Ice** (featuring Kagamine Len and KAITO)

VT8 – **Sound of the Wind** (featuring Kagamine Rin and Tone Rion, with mentions of Kagamine Len)

VT9 – **Out of the Blue** (featuring LEON and Hatsune Miku, with mentions of MEIKO)

VT10 – **Kitten Crush** (featuring Akikoloid-chan, Kagamine Rin, Utatane Piko, and IA)

'

'

'

'

'

Hopefully, these shots will amuse, and maybe even inspire some ideas out of everyone, including myself.


	2. Section 1

**Some Peace, Please**

Late to come out of class, not to mention having to stop by her locker to put away her extra books, SeeU was beyond irked when she reached the cafeteria only to see two long lines coming out of the cafeteria doors. Now she was going to get her lunch late. Just brilliant.

Naturally, when she got near the table, she slammed her tray down on the table in anger. But did she get a break to stew in silence?

"Hey, SeeU!"

The answer: no time for that!

"Hey, girl! Did you see the way that substitute teacher acted today?" The Korean girl heard her best friend Kaai Yuki says. The girl may be half her size, but SeeU always warned any newcomer not to underestimate the young girl by height alone. Yuki can be sneaky when she wanted to be. "I was waiting for you to come by so I can talk to you about that." The brunette reached over to SeeU's plate, plucking a French fry from the dish. The blonde opened her mouth to talk to her friend about her actions when another voice came in.

"Oh, SeeU! There you are!" Just as with Yuki, Diva Prima sat by SeeU's other side. "I have to talk to you about the art assignment for today." She took the girl's burger off her plate, taking a large bite at the juicy piece. "There're some things our teacher didn't leave very clear with the substitute I want to go over with you."

"Yeah, and how the sub needs a serious attitude adjustment." Yuki managed after swallowing a gulp of SeeU's orange juice. The young girl could not take her friend's antics anymore.

"Leave something for me from _my_ plate, will you?" She exclaimed, standing up and quickly making a retreat with her tray before they also decided to make off with her strawberry shortcake.

'

**Chance It?**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…so anyone gonna try some?"

Oliver and Cul looked over at Yukari, who at the moment looked like she was wishing for the ground to swallow her up.

"I-I mean, Uncle Tonio is taking care of us, you know… and we're all very much hungry…"

"I wouldn't eat this if it was the last food on earth." Cul stated flatly, looking at the abomination which was the indescribably content on her plate. Oliver nodded in agreement. "Besides, I don't see _you_ trying anything."

"Um… well, I, uh, I'm not very fond of meat, and, uh, I can't really tell what this is.." She poked at the weird mixture with the tips of her fork.

Oliver wanted to keep his mouth shut. He was afraid whatever he might say would wound being one of the few unpleasant words he managed to hear his father say. After all, he had nothing, but less than favorable things to say for what was on his plate.

Cul, on the other hand, didn't hesitant with her word play. "I mean seriously, whoever let the man into the kitchen was insane. Nothing he makes looks edible. Do they want us to die?"

Yukari hesitantly looked around before speaking again. "Um, and what about this?" The item she had in her hand was a Martini bottle, but the three Vocaloids could not, for the life in them, identify the strange purple fluid inside.

"I think, yesterday, I saw Tonio mixing some eggplants, eggs, and limes together." Oliver finally spoke up. The three looked at one another for a long terse moment.

When it finally ended, they got up from the table, heading to the kitchen in search of something good to eat.

'

'

**Finding Something**

It occurred to him how terrible of an idea it was to come to the city alone. Ryuto walked along the sidewalk path, but all he could see were the legs of people far taller than him. Times like these left the boy wishing for his body to grow.

He clung to his Gacha doll, his only source of comfort in this unfamiliar sea. But no matter how far he walked, he could find no end to all of this. Inwardly, he begun to panic, his breathes coming in short pants. Not paying attention in front of him, he wound up tripping, his precious doll flying from his grip.

Struggling to get back to his feet, he scrapped around the hard concrete, managing to get up to his knees. He looked around frantically for Gacha, seeing no sight of his fellow green comrade. Pressing his feet firmly to the ground, he prepared to speed off and find his doll when he felt a pair of hands hook under his armpits.

"Hey! Look who I found!" The annoyingly chirpy voice seemed to come from the owner of the unwanted hands around his body. The person lifted him high into the air, on top of a thin shoulder cushioned with a thick flow of blonde hair. "Gumi and Gakupo were worried about you!"

Ryuto's face shifted into a grimace once he finally recognized the voice. "SeeU! What are you doing here?" His voice sold out anger while his hands clutched tightly at her thick curls.

"Yep, yep, you got it right! It's SeeU to the rescue! And look what I found!" Beside the girl's smiling face was his precious Gacha toy. In spite of himself, Ryuto bursts into tears of mixed feelings.

'

'

'

**Possible Duo**

Feeling curious at the behavior she witnessed, Yuki approached the elder blonde before her.

"Auntie Miriam, are you feeling all right?" The young girl asked with what little English she knew. Miriam, despite her exhaustion, managed a smile at the young girl's efforts.

"Yes and no, Yuki-chan." All of that said in Japanese, she settled down on the floor in order to match her small height. "I'm just a little tired, and, unfortunately when I'm tired—"

"You get cranky." Miriam looked at the young girl, surprise clear in her eyes, as well as amusement when she caught Yuki staring sheepishly to the side. "That's what Sonika-neechan said the other day."

Miriam grimaced. "Dear God, Sonika…" Yuki watched her face morph into a rather ugly expression. She had seen the look a number of times already, and it no longer scared her as much as it did before. However she noted how lately the older woman's face usually went through such radical changes whenever the green-haired girl's name was mentioned.

"…Auntie Miriam, are you fighting with Sonika-neechan?"

The sad tone in the girl's voice put a stop to the angry mood Miriam felt. With guilt blossoming in her heart, she watched Yuki stare ahead of her unseeingly after speaking. Her word choice had obviously brought up unwanted memories to surface. Without giving it much thought, her arms wrapped around the other's tiny body, bringing her up close to her. Her hand smoothed over the top of Yuki's head.

"Oh, Yuki dear, it's not like that. It's –"She sighed when she heard the girl sniff deeply. "It's just that Sonika hasn't been coming home when she's says she going to lately. Everything with her… is a bit complicated right now, and I'm trying to figure out how to deal with it." When she thought the short crying fit subsided, her hand reached for the little girl's chin, lifting her face. "We're not fighting. I'm just a little concerned about her and she's not helping, it all." Miriam looked into those large brown depths that were Yuki's eyes. "Do you understand?"

Yuki nodded. "Uh-huh…"

"All right, now how about a glass of juice? I managed to buy some of those sparkling fruit drinks. I think you'll like it, Yuki."

The young girl rubbed at her eyes, ridding of any evidence of tears. "Yes, Auntie. Oh, Auntie Miriam?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I help you cook today? Please? I know how to chop vegetables. Mami taught me how."

"Of course, dear."

'

'

'

'

**Dark Times**

Outside, thunder roared in the distance. With the storm came a power outage and the whole house was thrust into darkness. Not a bad case for the three young girls huddled in the middle of one upstairs room. The three spoke in hush tones, excitement clear in every word. Aside from their voices and the occasional booming of thunder, it was quiet. So quiet in fact, neither one heard the door of the room opening little by little until the tallest of the three felt something brush against her leg.

She screamed, her younger sisters joining in as well. The noise came to a stop when their 'visitor' put down the lamp she brought in.

"Goodness, you sure can scream loudly." Megurine Annette, better known as Sweet Ann, commented, a rather annoyed expression on her face.

"Mom!" Her daughter, Luka, exclaimed. "Please! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"I scared you?"

"Yeah, Mom." The middle sister, Miki, answered in her elder sister's place.

From the side, the youngest of the girls, Iroha shifted nearer to her sisters, giggling impishly. "You looked like the bride of Frankenstein, the way the light lite your face."

Ann through her hands in the air. "Oh, here I am, worried about my girls and how quiet they've been these past few minutes, and you're all worried about being mauled by Frankenstein!"

"Speaking of Frankenstein," Luka questioned with a thoughtful look on her face, "you wouldn't happen to have some campfire stories from when you were a girl scout to tell us, would you, Mom?"

"Yeah, we're trying to make up something here, taking advantage of the dark and all." Miki added.

Iroha gestured over to her sisters; one of those frantic movements the elderly woman understood meant the youngest wanted her sisters to move. Luka and Miki shifted, the three forming a circle of sorts with some space around Ann's feet. Iroha patted the ground next to her.

Ann dawdled on the spot only a second more before demanding the girls to make more room for her.

'

'

'

'

'

**Small Fantasy**

Sitting on the corner of the bed, the young woman's attention fell on the doll in her hand, gushing over the doll as if it were her child. The door to her room opened, though she paid no mind to her visitor. The green haired lass entered the room despite the lack of greeting, making her way over to the woman's side.

"Time to do your hair, Kiku-san."

The woman on the bed looked up, gray-green eyes flashing. The young girl quickly made amends to her wording. "It's time to do your hair, Hanamizuki."

The woman smiled then, her face brightening with an innocent expression. But the greenette knew better, her posture now a nervous gait.

"Hey, Sonika! Sonika-chaaann. Kobushi wants you to do her hair, too. But when you're done with me, of course. Mizki loves when you do her hair."

Sonika smiled feebly at the girl's statement, unsure rather to feel complimented or not. Regardless of how roughly it all started, she managed to calm the woman's unpredictable mood. Maybe things will go smoothly tonight.

It took a moment to coax the girl out of her bed, but she soon managed to guide her to the seat in front of her dressing mirror in preparation to tame her long pink tresses. She hummed to herself as Sonika got to work gathering her hair in a single braid.

"Hey, Sonika?"

"Yes, Hanamizuki?"

She watched the woman's face contort in the mirror's reflection. "Mizki."

"Hmm."

"Mizki."

"Wha-"

"Mizki!"

"Yes, Mizki?" She amended. Her face didn't change expressions until moments later.

"Kobushi rules over a castle, yes?"

Sonika took a moment to collect her thoughts after the question. "Yes?"

"…So that means Kobushi can get whatever she wants, right?" Mizki's hand absently stroked the head of her doll. The doll which looked like a miniature version of its owner.

"…Yes, Mizki." Sonika tried to keep the sorrow from her voice.

"Then, that means Kobushi can also see whoever she likes, right?" At this, Mizki turned her head around to look at her maidservant, tears clearly evident in her sea colored eyes.

Sonika swallowed down any notion of pity before answering. "…Yes, Mizki."

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Cold Ice**

"Don't you have something to do?" A young blond asked, staring angrily ahead.

[_Do what_?] The voice sounded like it went the owner was speaking underwater. It – or maybe, he – was still understandable. Intellectual-wise, Len was not so sure.

"Dude, don't you have people to scare?" For Kagamine Len was speaking to a spirit. He refused to call it a ghost. In his fourteen year old mind, the teenager believed ghosts to be the downright scariest thing on earth – well, after zombies, anyway. The spirit right before him, floating right in front of his face, in fact, lived up to known of his expectations.

For one, he looked like a normal person. Granted, he appeared tangible – is tangible – but he wasn't disfigured at all. Blue hair framed his face, blue eyes shimmering with glee. His attire – a white coat coupled with khaki bottoms and a blue scarf – made him seem more normal (and rather comical) than scary.

He definitely didn't act like what Len imagine a ghost with act. In fact, right after his statement, a look of horror – that did not belong on his face, the teenager might add disappointedly – showed on his face. [_But I don't like scaring people_.]

Len sighed, growling out loud the name which the ghost –spirit! – identified himself with. "Kaito... would you please stop acting like such a wuss?" He sighed again, slumping over his desk. "And to think I was actually so excited to find out my room was haunted by a ghost…"

[You're so weird, Len. A normal person would be scared to know his room was the center of paranormal activity.] Kaito chided. Len glared at him.

"And a normal ghost would actually be scaring people out of their wits instead of moaning about how he can no longer eat frozen dairy!" He shouted without caring if someone heard him.

Kaito gasped, floating a bit away from him as if he had been pushed. [_Do not speak ice cream's name in vain! That is the best thing on the face of this planet since they invented guns! Besides, just how horrid do you think ghost are? This isn't a Hollywood movie, you know_.]

Just then, Len wanted to bang his head against his desk.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Sound of the Wind**

Sitting on the table was a sleek brown wooden box. From across the table, a young blonde girl gazed at the box with longing eyes. "Will it be ready soon?" She asked. Next to her, another girl nudged her.

"Be patient." Tone Rion answered, picking up the case. She passed it over to the blonde, who held out her trembling hands. "Take care of it. We need this to be a surprise. Got that, Rin?"

She nodded, accepting the priceless treasure. She may not like Rion, but she trusted her skills. She ran out of the room, mindful of her steps as she was quite prone to tripping.

Rion looked after her with a sigh, tugging at her two pigtails. Rin was a handful, but the girl could manage. It wasn't her first time dealing with a restless customer.

Still, she was a bit unsure. A well-known fact about Rin was her attitude. Not just her behavior, in general. The girl worked in strange ways. No one in the village once bothered to approach her, not since her family all passed away a few years before. It actually pained the normally impassive Rion to see people treating the girl the way she witnessed, but she didn't have the patience to deal with many people herself.

Until a few days ago.

'Soft, strong, gentle, forceful! I want my music box melody to sound like that!'

"Rin, what am I going to do with you?"

Rion looked outside of her window, looking after the flaxen hair youth as she walked away from her place of business. The plain gray dress she wore did nothing to dull her features. It actually made her stand out even more with her bright colored hair, blowing gently in the breeze.

Bright yellow hair blowing in the breeze… Gray attire…

Rion's eyes widen, her field of vision still keeping up with strange girl, though she no longer saw her. Rather, she saw the image of a young boy – blond hair caressing his face as he turned to look her way with a grin.

"Len?"

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Out of the Blue**

Pouring some juice into a glass, Leon settled into the kitchen. He resisted the urge to sigh. The house really felt lonely tonight. He wasn't in the mood to hang around in his room, either. How he wished someone could keep him company. Anyone would do! In fact –

"Hey, Leon." A certain teal-colored-pigtailed girl greeted as she entered the kitchen. The man didn't know whether he should bang his head against the table at his luck. He wanted someone, yes, but why her?

Hatsune Miku headed straight for the fridge, pulling out a can of what surprisingly was beer. An eyebrow arched at her actions. She must have noticed because she spoke up. "No one's in the house so I'm indulging."

"I'm here." She shrugged.

"I don't think you really care if I do this." She sat down across from him, taking a swing of the beverage. It wasn't rare for one of the house's many residents to partake in alcohol, but in all honesty, Leon found it interesting to watch Miss-Fabulous-Diva-and-Goody-Two-Shoes drinking not just any alcohol, but beer. It seemed a bit of a rough trait to see in the girl well known around the house as a model person.

"You're right, I don't, but I'm still surprised. Since when do you drink?"

She shrugged again – another thing she rarely did in front of others. "It's a recent thing, actually. I don't know if you noticed, but we had a lot of drinks in there at one point."

It then dawned to him. "You were the one who drank away half of the supplies, huh? Meiko wasn't happy about that."

"Yeah, I felt bad, but it was really good. I couldn't keep from grabbing more." She giggled. Leon couldn't tell if it was alcohol-induced or if she truly were laughing herself. Leon thought it might have been the latter. After all, now that he thought about it, Miku was quite the eccentric one, with all the surprising things she often did.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Kitten Crush**

Akiko looked on with an amused look at the pair of kitten playing in front of her. 'Playing' was actually putting it lightly. The female of the two menaced the male, who looked like he would rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"Rin, have mercy on the boy. He's not used to playing rough." She smirked when the boy's cheeks redden.

"Do you even know how wrong that sounds?" He yelled, running off to another corner of the room. Rin giggled at his actions.

"Piko is just so cute, isn't he?" A silver of affection laced her voice. Akiko laughed amusingly as she watched the young kitten run after her crush.

"Young love, huh?" Akiko merely meowed and stretched, not giving her new companion a direct answer. The newcomer chuckled, gracefully striding before Akiko. Her long silvery locks complimented the white ears on top of her head. Under her pink skirt, her white tail flicked back and forth in amusement. "Seems my little Rinny finally found someone."

"Piko's a nice one. He has an owner if you're wondering." She gave Akiko a slight look.

"I don't care if he's a stray or what. If Rin's happy to be with a mongrel, then that's her decision." Akiko frowned.

"Just because my lover isn't a refined tom doesn't mean you can belittle him, Aria."

"Akiko…" The elegant cat mewled irritably. "Okay, granted, I should probably watch what I say next time, but you act like every time I talk about the street catss, it's about your tom. Let's be honest – and please note I'm telling the truth here – not all the street cats out there act like him. He at least had some matter of taste, even if he was rough around the edges."

Akiko sniffed, but Aria could tell by the tiny smile that all was forgiven.

A large meow could be heard from the other corner, and the two watched with large eyes as Rin pounced on top of Piko to give him a kiss.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**A/N:** And so begins the author's notes. (You are free to skip this. It isn't the story part of the collection.)

**Some Peace, Please:** Typical school setting, but featuring some Vocaloids I would otherwise would not have thought to include. The way I imagine SeeU, I see her acting a lot like Miku. Adding Prima and Yuki in there was a bit odd, mostly because I see Prima as a woman in her twenties and Yuki as a kid obvious. (I usually don't imagine Prima in her Taiwanese design.) Anyway, the shot sort of had a prompt; I was thinking of fast food and cake when I got the idea, hence SeeU's possessiveness over the food.

**Chance It?:** Another random group. I had a hard time deciding exactly what they would do. Then I got to thinking: from the Prima/Tonio duo, I see Prima as the more responsible one, so what about Tonio? Hence what I wrote. It can still be considered random and a bit awkward but I like it. Then again, I feel sorry for Tonio, as well. Having to deal with Cul, Oliver, and Yukari would keep anyone's hands full.

**Finding Something: ** Very uncreative title. I'm a little bit disappointed with the way it turned out actually. However, I didn't want to add too much detail so as to leave anyone reading to fill in the holes with their own thoughts.

**Possible Duo:** Again, not too proud of the title. Then again it makes sense, so I went with it. Just a little bit of family drama. I didn't do too great of job, but there you go.

**Dark Times:** Now this title. I am proud of. I thought it was genius when I typed it. Anyway, it's family again, though no drama this time. An interesting combination of Vocaloids I totally approve and like.

**Small Fantasy:** LOL at the title, though the shot itself probably isn't too funny, maybe even confusing. I had a hard time deciding want to write about Mizki (and I managed to pull up Sonika again at that). The shot might probably confused some of you, as well, since I was dealing with psychological things and I used a lot of names. Just to make something clear: Hanamizuki is how VY1 was referred to during development. The name Kiku Kobushi is the name christened to the VocaFest mascot for VY1, which is also the appearance I used for her in that particular shot.

**Cold Ice: **Once again, LOL at the title. If I were in Len's place, I'd be happy to be haunted by Kaito.

**Sound of the Wind:** (Len again? Dang it. XD ) I actually wouldn't mind doing a fanfic about this shot. Out of the ten here, it's the one I'm the happiest with how it came out (with "Cold Ice" coming after it). Of course, it can be confusing, but I still like it.

**Out of the Blue:** The title I like, but the contents of the shot – not so much. It still came out fairly well.

**Kitten Crush:** Rin, again? XD Well, it's cool because I managed to sneak in one of those pairings I like here. And it's about kitty people, just to make it clear. Originally, this was supposed to be concentrated on Akikoloid, but I decided to add a few extra characters, the first being Rin and Piko. (Yes!) Also, Aria is the name I use for IA. (I have a hard time referring to her by just IA.)

Anyway, that's the end of those notes. _ Ja mata ne_!


End file.
